Snow
by NHL-chan
Summary: "Dimanapun itu, salju memang tetaplah sama, putih dan dingin. Yang membedakan hanya perasaan orang yang melihatnya,"/"Then, what's your answer?"/Short fic, OOC, AU. For Hinata-hime's birthday. NaruHina.


Jalanan di kota Tokyo yang biasanya ramai kini kian sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Baik pegawai kantoran sampai para pelajar hari ini diliburkan, bukan karena natal ataupun tahun baru, namun karena badai salju yang sudah berhembus dengan kencangnya semenjak kemarin malam. Rumah pastilah menjadi tempat paling nyaman saat-saat di seperti ini, berkumpul dan bercanda ria dengan keluarga tercinta. Namun tidak bagi gadis _indigo_ yang satu ini. Di saat-saat seperti ini dia malah mengunjungi sebuah café yang terletak di dekat distrik khusus Shinjuku. Café yang dikunjungi gadis itu lebih mirip disebut rumah hantu, tidak ada siapapun selain gadis tadi dan beberapa pelayan di sana.

Cangkir yang tadi sempat terisi cokelat panas kini sudah kosong, tetapi gadis itu masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Salju yang berjatuhan serta dedaunan yang menari-nari tertiup angin badai bagai sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi gadis itu. Hinata Hyuuga, sesekali ia lirik jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk meninggalkan tempat yang sudah dikunjunginya sejak 2 jam lalu itu. Tak ada yang ia lakukan, hanya memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam, meneliti kembali satu persatu memori yang tersimpan dalam ingatannya.

Senang, sedih, marah, cemburu

Banyak sekali peristiwa-peristiwa yang sudah ia lalui selama 23 tahun ini. Ah, benar juga, hari ini Hinata genap berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Bukan ia tidak memiliki keluarga untuk merayakan hari bahagianya itu. Ia hanya lebih suka seperti ini, menyendiri.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, AU, Typo(s), Normal POV, etc.**

**.**

_**Italic : Flashback**_

_**.**_

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Special for Hinata-hime's birthday. Wish you all the best, Hinata-hime!**

**.**

**.**

"_Neji _nii-san_, ke-kenapa harus ada musim salju dan gugur?" tanya seorang gadis kecil pada kakaknya yang sedang membaca buku. Mau tak mau sang kakak menoleh dan memberikan jawaban._

"_Tentu saja, tanpa musim salju dan gugur, musim semi tidak akan datang,"_

"_Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?"_

"_Ya, jika dari musim panas langsung ke musim semi, musim semi tidak akan jadi spesial. Karena sepanjang tahun udara terus panas. Sama seperti siang dan malam. Jika malam yang datang terus menerus, tidak enak 'kan?"_

"_Ta-tapi, mereka 'kan dingin,"_

"_Betul, karena itu mereka membuat hati hangat," jawab Neji misterius._

"_?" Hinata hanya bisa memasang tanda tanya besar pada kakaknya itu._

'Se-sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud _Nii-san_ saat itu,' Hinata terkikik kecil. Kenangan saat ia masih 8 tahun itu berputar kembali di kepalanya. Perkataan Neji yang kala itu sudah berusia 13 tahun memaksa Hinata harus berpikir keras kala itu.

Badai masih belum reda, jalanan juga masih sesepi tadi. Sama seperti waktu itu.

"_Sa-sakura-_chan_, kau suka sekali salju, ya?" tanya Hinata seraya memandang ke luar jendela, memandangi salju putih yang turun._

"_Ya! Suka sekali! Bagiku, salju itu hangat, Hinata-_chan_," Sakura tersenyum manis, wajahnya terlihat senang sekali._

"_E-eh?"_

"_Iya! Dimanapun itu, salju memang tetaplah sama, putih dan dingin. Yang membedakan hanya perasaan orang yang melihatnya. Saat aku yang melihat salju, aku merasa salju itu hangat," ucap Sakura disertai senyum lembut. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam menyerap makna arti kata-kata Sakura, sesudahnya Hinata juga ikut tersenyum senang._

"Ya, kau benar," gumam Hinata tatkala mengingat perkataan salah seorang sahabatnya dulu, saat ia masih berusia 12 tahun. Saat itu sama seperti hari ini, badai salju di bulan Desember. Namun saat itu mereka tetap masuk sekolah, alhasil mereka baru dapat pulang jam 9 malam setelah badai reda.

Ia pejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat lebih jauh lagi kenangannya mengenai salju. Benar-benar menyenangkan, pikirnya.

"_Salju itu jahat, ya, Hinata," Kiba berucap dalam wajah muram._

"_A-apanya yang jahat, Kiba-_kun_?" Sedikit tersirat rasa kekhawatiran dalam perkataan Hinata barusan. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini terlihat muram._

"_Tentu jahat, mereka datang dan membuat kota menjadi dingin. Saat badai salju datang, banyak pohon yang tumbang, tak jarang korban jiwa berjatuhan. Tapi saat mereka berakhir, mereka pergi begitu saja, dan akan datang lagi tahun depan membawa duka yang lebih banyak,"_

Hinata ingat Kiba pernah berkata demikian padanya, saat kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Harus Hinata akui, ucapan Kiba tidak salah, memang begitu adanya. Hinata sendiri pernah membuktikan hal itu. Ibunya memang bertubuh lemah, saat badai salju datang Ibunya tidak kuat menahan keadaan sekitar yang begitu ekstrim. Suhu mencapai beberapa angka di bawah 0 derajat, dan ibunya meninggal. Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, 12 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah beberapa memori berhasil ia ingat, sampailah ia pada kejadian itu. Saat 'dia' datang.

"_Hey, kau yang di sana!" Dari kejauhan seseorang berteriak pada Hinata yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku halte. Dari suaranya, bisa ditebak ia adalah pria. Hari sudah sangat larut, bus terakhir juga sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu._

"_A-aku?" Dengan waspada Hinata mundur beberapa langkah kala pemuda tadi melangkah maju mendekatinya. Butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh menghalangi ruang pandang Hinata, wajah pemuda tadi terlihat tidak jelas. Bagaimanapun, malam larut begini wanita rentan menjadi korban kejahatan._

"_Iya, kau. Tidak usah takut, aku tidak jahat," Pemuda tadi tertawa. Kini, pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Hinata. Meski penerangan di halte bus itu seadanya, Hinata sudah bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas sekarang._

"_Selamat malam, namaku Naruto. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" ucap pemuda bernama Naruto tadi ramah. Hinata menghela napas lega, sepertinya dia orang baik._

"_Silahkan," balas Hinata dengan senyum._

"_Jadi...siapa namamu?"_

"_Hi-hinata,"_

"_Hinata? Nama yang bagus, salam kenal!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan. Dengan sedikit malu-malu Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan berkata dengan wajah ditundukkan, "Sa-salam ke-kenal juga,"_

Wajah Hinata sedikit memanas mengingat senyum pemuda itu. Rasanya peristiwa itu baru saja terjadi kemarin, padahal sudah 9 tahun yang lalu. Lama-kelamaan muncul beratus memori tentang pemuda bernama Naruto tadi. Ya, setelah kejadian di halte bus itu mereka tetap berhubungan. Tanpa diduga-duga, Naruto adalah murid baru di sekolah Hinata. Jadilah mereka semakin akrab. Banyak orang yang menganggap hubungan mereka terlalu 'aneh' jika hanya disebut sahabat. Akhirnya, peristiwa itu tiba. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa 'berkencan' dengan 'mantan' sahabatnya itu

"_Hinata-_chan_, nanti sore kau ada acara tidak?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Selama 5 tahun persahabatan mereka, baru kali ini Naruto bertanya seperti itu._

_Rumah mereka berdua searah, sehingga mereka selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Keluarga mereka juga memiliki hubungan kerabat yang baik._

"_Ti-tidak,"_

"_Kalau begitu, main, yuk!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat, dengan wajah penuh harap ia menunggu jawaban Hinata atas tawarannya. Hinata terlihat menimbang-nimbang, antara iya atau tidak._

"_Ba-baiklah," Dan Naruto melonjak kegirangan karenanya_

Badai sudah mulai reda, namun 'orang itu' belum juga datang. Wajar saja, salah Hinata sendiri datang 3 jam lebih awal dari yang seharusnya.

Hinata ingat, setelah itu mereka pergi jalan-jalan ke taman. Aneh memang, hanya duduk di taman salju yang turun, tapi Hinata suka itu. Saat itu hari mulai gelap, hanya tinggal kalian berdua saja yang ada di taman itu. Saat itu, peristiwa itu bermula.

"_...Hinata-_chan_,"_

"_Ya?"_

"_A-aku ingin bicara, tapi jangan marah, ya?" Naruto menundukkan kepala, seakan sepatunya kini menjadi satu-satunya hal menarik yang dapat ia pandangi. Hinata terkekeh heran melihat tingkah Naruto sebelum mejawab, "Te-tentu saja, ma-mana mungkin aku marah,"_

"_Aku-"_

GREP

"E-eh?" Segera Hinata melepaskan tangan seseorang yang menutupi kedua matanya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Dengan sigap Hinata berbalik dan menatap orang yang tadi berbuat demikian padanya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?" Kedua iris _amethyst_ Hinata menangkap sesosok pemuda _blonde_ yang kini sedang memamerkan senyum lima jari andalannya. Sontak pipi Hinata kembali bersemu merah, kebiasaannya saat bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, ya? Badainya 'kan baru reda, kau berangkat ke sini jam berapa?" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum innocent dan menjawab jujur, "3 jam yang lalu,"

"Hah? Untuk apa berangkat jam segitu? Jadi tadi selama badai kau sudah ada di sini? Kau 'kan bisa kedinginan, _hime_," Naruto sedikit heran membayangkan dengan sikap gadis Hyuuga ini, tentu saja Naruto khawatir, Hinata yang tidak tahan dingin menunggunya selama 3 jam di saat badai salju. Jika tahu akan begini, Naruto pasti akan datang 1 jam sebelum Hinata datang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Na-naruto-_kun_ tenang saja," ucap Hinata meyakinkan, Naruto menghela napas heran.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, ia 'pun memperlihatkan benda itu pada Hinata.

"_Happy birthday_, Hinata-_hime_. _Marry me_?" Hinata hanya dapat terpaku melihat benda yang ada di tangan pemuda yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Bukan benda langka tentunya, hanya sebuah cincin. Entah semerah apa pipi Hinata kini, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tetes demi tetes air mata bahagia mulai mengalir dari si empunya. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Hinata tersenyum lembut dan berkata tanpa ragu, "_Then, what's your answer_?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar, ia pandangi dua iris sapphire yang kini sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Me-memangnya a-aku bisa bilang apa selain 'Ya'?"

"Tentu tidak ada jawaban lain,"

Dua insan yang sama, jawaban yang sama, suasana yang sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah pernyataan yang dilontarkan, benda yang diberikan, dan siapa yang menyaksikan.

"_Aku menyukaimu,"_

"_A-ku juga"_ _ucap Hinata seraya menerima sekuntum mawar kuning berstrip merah dari tangan sahabat yang kini resmi menjadi kekashinya itu._

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"A-aku ju-juga," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum malu pada kekasih yang sedikit lagi menjadi pendamping hidupnnya itu.

.

**Owari**

A/N :

Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kemajuan? XD

Happy birthday, Hinata-_hime_! ^^ Langgeng terus sama Naruto, OK?

Nah_, the last but not the least say_...

**RnR/CnC/Flame, please!**

**.**

**Jakarta, 27-12-2011**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
